


Untitled IV

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Filk, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-15
Updated: 2001-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Untitled IV

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Untitled IV by Broken Angel

Author: Broken Angel  
Title: Untitled IV  
Feedback:   
Status: Complete  
Pairings: M/K  
Rating: Not Rated

* * *

And I say,  
   "god-damn you  
              you lying traitor,  
     Judas-rat-bastard"  
  and I hit you  
      kick you  
        curse you  
 turn you over to Skinner  
       who, with the command  
   to "think warm thoughts"  
     leaves you to die  
at the hands of an enemy  
                  whose voice  
                      is as cold  
   as the Russian winter  
           into which I drag you  
     from whence you return maimed  
               crippled  
                  no longer whole.  
But you endure  
       and you kiss me  
       and you tell me not to give up  
    because the world needs me.  
Kiss me again.

19:25 03/04/01


End file.
